Yami
|He}} is the ultimate symbol of darkness. And |he}} is nothing like those false gods of your fairytales!|Ninetails|Ōkami}} |appearance=''Ōkami'' |location=Ark of Yamato |weakness=Bloom (first form) Crescent (second form) Veil of Mist (third form) Thunderstorm, Blizzard (fourth form) Sunrise (final form) |attack='First form:' Missile launch Laser blast Crushing jump Hammer strike Single saw slash Spiral saw slash Second form: Burning body Burning pieces Striking pieces Reforming Third form: Fourth form: Arm sweep Laser blast Missile launch Flying blasts Ninestrike laser Final form: Darkness summon Missile launch Ramming rush Lightning projectiles Asteroid summon Cyclone creation Hand sweep |weapon=Various armor forms Laser |reward= |color=000 |bgm=''Emperor Of Eternal Darkness The Sun Rises'' }} |border= }}Yami is the main antagonist of Ōkami, and considered Amaterasu's archenemy. Found on the Ark of Yamato, it is the final boss of the game. Appearance At first glance, Yami appears to be a mechanical sphere covered in arcane, Moon Tribe-like markings. As shown when Amaterasu fights the Lord of Darkness in the Ark of Yamato, the sphere is capable of altering itself into different forms, including disc-shaped platforms, a slot machine, a humanoid figure with whip-like arms and a giant clawed hand. Each transformation appears to change the shape and colors of the markings on Yami's body. Yami's true form is that of a small black fish contained in a glass ball full of water. Its body bears markings similar to Amaterasu's, but colored blue instead of red. This form is usually hidden within the larger mechanical sphere, and serves as Yami's primary weak point during the battle. Story Background Yami's origins are unclear, as very little is said about it until the very end of the game, and its very existence is only revealed after Amaterasu confronts Ninetails at the peak of Oni Island. It is believed that Yami and its demonic legion were being contained within the Ark of Yamato, though Waka was unaware of this when he brought the Ark to the Celestial Plain, fleeing an unknown catastrophe that wiped out the Moon Tribe, which also seems to be caused by Yami. When True Orochi later attacked the Celestial Plain, Waka evacuated the Celestials into the Ark and departed for safety. After they fled, Yami's endless legion of demons attacked, caused the event of the Ark of Yamato genocide and the ark crashed into the mortal world. ''Ōkami Two hundred years later, after Amaterasu and Oki vanquished Lechku and Nechku atop Wawku Shrine, the dark spirits of the twin demonic owls merged with the essence of the previously defeated demons (Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, Orochi, Blight and Ninetails) and moved toward the Ark of Yamato. Later, Oki returned Kutone to its pedestal beside Laochi Lake. The moment the sword returned to its place, a golden light shot forth from it, melting the perpetual ice of Laochi Lake. Then the ark emerged and opened a rainbow path down to the pedestal. Amaterasu can board the ark, but Issun can't. Within the Ark, after engaging in rematches against Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, Orochi, Blight and Ninetails, Amaterasu moves on to battle Yami. It is revealed that Waka has been trying to battle Yami, but to no avail, as his attacks left barely a scratch. As the eclipse of the Day of Darkness completes itself, Yami awakened, and drained Amaterasu of all her Celestial Brush techniques, then blasted Waka off the arena, seemingly to his death. Nonetheless, Amaterasu engaged in a long battle, regaining her powers as the fight progresses. Finally, Amaterasu seemingly defeated Yami, but then an illusion of Issun appeared, distracting the Sun Goddess from the recovered Yami. It grabbed Amaterasu, drained her of her Celestial Brush techniques, again, but this time, Yami destroyed the techniques' respective constellations. All hopes seemed lost, but then Issun, who had realized his destiny as a Celestial Envoy, spread the words of Amaterasu's deeds to the people of Nippon, thus restoring their faith in her. With her powers restored by people's faith, Amaterasu regained her full strength, and annihilated Yami for seemingly an eternity . Then, Waka emerged from the depths of the Ark of Yamato, alive. He and Amaterasu returned to the Celestial Plain, restoring peace and harmony to the world. Ōkamiden Nine months after the events of ''Ōkami, darkness had suddenly returned to curse Nippon with its dark grip, and Amaterasu's son, Chibiterasu, came to dispel the darkness. Later, during the climax of his journey in the finale, it is revealed that upon Yami's destruction, it had splitted into five dark entities (Master Anura, Bullhead, Renjishi, King Fury and Akuro), with Akuro being the strongest entity. It was then its turn to recollect the other four essences and complete itself with a vessel of lightAkuro's Bestiary entry. Also, Akuro's plan all along is revealed, as whenever Chibiterasu kills an entity, Akuro would come and absorb the remnants. Bestiary entries First form "This horrifying entity has been called 'Empty Death'. It seeks complete destruction. For eons, it has been locked in a struggle with the sun god. This fight has been described thusly: |Yami's destruction was countered by the sun god's Rejuvenation}}." Second form "Round, cold, and desolate as the moon, Yami has never been depicted as a human or animal in any drawing. It is simply too inorganic in appearances to warrant such portrayals. |Yami took on a ring form when attacked, rendering blows useless}}. The beast was |bathed in moonlight, the light acting as a blade}}." Third form "In most legends, gods are portrayed as good or evil; as representations of specific animals. This is not the case of the dreaded Yami. Yami belched fire and ice, but the god deflected the onslaught. The beast attacked violently, with speed and unpredictability. Only by |slowing the flow of time}} could the sun god defend itself." Fourth form "Its inorganic nature resembles machinery, leading one gadgetry expert to speculate that is is likely the source of all machines. |When the god attacked with thunder, the machine coughed forth a seed}}. When the beast drew it back in, the god knew it must be the core. The beast |tried to seal away its core with an icy blast}}." Fifth form "In all these tales, there is no record of a decisive victor. Has no one emerged victorious? Or was the event simply not recorded? As the darkness tries to cover all, forget not the warmth of purifying light. Prayer is power. Power is prayer" Strategy Gallery Yami beginning.png Yami Form 1.png|Yami's first form. Yami Form 2.png|Yami's second form. Yami Form 5.png|Yami's fifth form. Trivia *''Yami'' means "darkness", "gloom" and "despair" (metaphorically)[http://beta.jisho.org/search/やみ Denshi Jisho's translation of「闇」( )]. *Prior to the battle, Yami is cloaked in total darkness, only revealing itself when the solar eclipse of the Day of Darkness begins; later, it adopts its final form at the same moment that the eclipse completes, with the sun completely covered by the moon. This may symbolize Yami defeating Amaterasu, as the villain's power is at its peak at the same time as the sun is completely obscured. **Despite Yami's links to the Moon, Crescent is very effective against it because it summons Nagi who slices Yami with his sword, possibly because it gives moonlight, rather than block the sun as an eclipse does. *During the first, fourth and fifth phases of Yami's battle, the missiles that it launches are actually oversized clay figures. *In the Ark of Yamato, there are markings of Yami's final form. Also, in the concept art for the Ark, more of these markings are present. * was the first woman in Vedic beliefs. She was a child of the Sun god and had a second n ame, YāmīnĪ, which means "night". *In Tibetian beliefs, Yami is the goddess of death and rules the female spirits of the underworld . *Like Amaterasu, Yami is not able to speak. However, it appears to be capable of expressing rage. *Yami appears as the primary antagonist in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes/Ultimate All-Stars as the one responsible to merge the universes of Capcom and Tatsunoko with the real world. As the final boss, he uses his first, fourth, and final forms from Ōkami. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Ōkami Characters